Ósculo
by Nora Felton
Summary: —Sora…es Navidad, y quiero que me digas qué quieres que te regale.—La pelirroja lo miró, con un brillo en los ojos que Tai no supo descifrar.—Quiero un ósculo. TAIORA. Oneshoot.


**Aclaraciones: **Digimon, por desgracia, no me pertenece xD

* * *

**Ósculo**

**

* * *

**

—Chicos, ¡Feliz Navidad! —chilló Mimi emocionada cuando llegó acompañada de Matt al parque donde habían quedado todos.

Sora sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Su amiga era a la que más le emocionaban estas fechas, no había más que ver la emoción reflejada en sus ojos o la permanente sonrisa que tenía a pesar del frío que hacía.

—Feliz Navidad, Mimi—le contestó Sora abrazándola la primera pues era la que más cerca estaba de ella.

Matt se acercó tras la castaña. Con pasos lentos y disimulados, Tai se aproximó a su amigo, que se había detenido. Él no era como Mimi, que saludaba uno por uno, Matt solo se limitó a decir un "_Feliz Navidad_" generalizado. Se colocó a su lado y le dio un leve codazo en el costado.

—Habéis llegado tarde—le susurró divertido a Matt en voz baja moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. —Y tu casa es la que más cerca está de este parque, Matt.

El rubio solo le envió una fría mirada y ni siquiera le contestó. Tai se acercó aún más a él, observándolo con la mirada. Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Matt, nervioso porque el castaño lo miraba tan fijamente.

—Quieres dejar de mirarme así—gruñó con un leve sonrojo en la cara. Lo que Mimi y él hubiesen hecho en su casa no tenía porque importarle ni a él, ni a nadie. Tai soltó una carcajada, divertido de haberlo avergonzado.

—Con que entonces si ¿eh? —sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes—Bien que te lo tenías callado.

Matt cerró los ojos, dándose paciencia, mientras el tic de su ojo se acentuaba aún más. Estaba a nada de perder la paciencia y arrearle un buen puñetazo.

—Chicos, ya—Sora se había dado cuenta de la conversación que tenía, y por la cara de Matt, sabía que tenía que pararla como fuera. Miró a Matt, pero este no le devolvió la mirada, y luego miró a Tai, el cual le sonrió inocentemente, y tras darle una última mirada a su amigo, caminó hacia donde estaban los demás.

Habían quedado el día de Navidad, para poder pasar un poco del día, juntos. Hoy las calles de Odaiba se habían teñido de blanco, algunas personas habían salido a disfrutar del paisaje a pesar del frío, y los parques se habían llenado de cientos de niños que se habían lanzado histéricos hacia la nieve.

Sora iba mirando como las madres abrigaban a sus hijos, mientras los niños daban leves botes sobre si mismos, impacientes por ir a jugar con la nieve. Escuchó tras su espalda una leve risa familiar, se dio la vuelta y vio a Tai, agachado dándole la espalda y haciendo algo con sus manos sobre la nieve.

—Tai, ¿qué se supone qué haces? —preguntó Sora al verlo agachado. Los demás seguían caminando y él y la pelirroja se habían quedado un poco rezagados.

Como respuesta el castaño solo rió contento mientras, con sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes marrones, formaba una bola de nieve. Se reincorporó mientras seguía dándole forma y firmeza a la bola. Sora vio ese brillo tan característico suyo cuando planeaba alguna de sus locuras. Y tampoco había que ser muy listo para ver lo que Tai tenía planeado teniendo una bola de nieve en la mano.

—¡Guerra de nieve!—gritó Tai al tiempo que lanzaba la bola hacia sus amigos, que se giraron al oírle gritar.

Mimi chilló al ver que la bola iba directa hacia ellos. Se apartó junto con Kari para salvarse, Matt se giró justo a tiempo para agacharse y que la bola pasara por encima de su cabeza y se estampara en la espalda de Joe. Izzy y TK rompieron a reír al ver que su amigo casi perdía el equilibrio cuando la bola impactó en su cuerpo. El peliazul se dio la vuelta, furioso.

—¡Tai! —El castaño rió aún más alto y volvió a agacharse para hacer una nueva bola.

Los siguientes minutos se convirtieron en un caos.

Mimi y Kari se habían resguardado tras un árbol para usarlo de escudo, mientras una se encargaba de hacer bolas de nieve y la otra las cogía para lanzarlas. Enfrente de ellas, Sora y TK se habían puesto al lado de Tai, formando un equipo. Aprovechando ellos también los árboles, se resguardaban de las bolas que Izzy, Matt y Joe les tiraban.

Tai lanzó una bola que llegó a impactar media en el tronco del árbol y otra media en la cara de Matt. Rió a gusto al ver como el rubio maldecía por lo bajo, hasta que sintió como una bola aterrizaba sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Toma! ¡Le di!

Mimi saltaba contenta junto con Kari por haber dado en blanco.

—Eso no vale—gritó Tai mientras se resguardaba y se limpiaba rápidamente los restos de nieve—Sois unas traidoras—les gritó a su hermana y a la castaña.

—Estoy defendiendo a mi novio—Mimi se asomó por el tronco—Así que…

La castaña calló de golpe cuando una bola aterrizó sobre su cabeza. Buscó con la mirada el causante hasta que la vio reír mientras se escondía tras su árbol

—¡Sora!—gritó la castaña.

—Lo siento—canturreó la pelirroja mientras se volvía a resguardar. Tai la miró y le sonrió agradecido.

Tras unos minutos más, finalizaron la guerra, salvo algún que otro bolazo por parte de Tai a Matt. Se quitaron un poco la nieve de encima, y caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a una cafetería que solían frecuentar normalmente. Tras unos minutos, el camarero trajo sobre su bandeja ocho tazas de chocolate caliente, sirvió una a cada uno, y se retiró deseándoles una feliz Navidad a todos.

Mimi se quitó rápidamente sus guantes rosas, sus dedos hicieron contacto con la taza caliente y suspiró relajada, agradeciendo que un poco de calor le llegara al cuerpo.

—Están las calles llenas de gente—comentó Kari. Su asiento daba a una gran ventana por donde se podía ver a la gente pasear.

—Algunos habrán apurado hasta el último día para comprar los regalos de Navidad—dijo Izzy mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Tai.

El regalo de Navidad.

Había estado días atrás persiguiendo a Sora, preguntándole qué quería como regalo de Navidad. Se había vuelto loco pensando qué regalo regalarle a su amiga, pero ninguno le lograba convencer de verdad. Su madre le había dicho que le regalara algún accesorio, pero tras malas experiencias (recordó la que se armó cuando él tan inocentemente le había regalado una horquilla para el pelo y Sora se enfadó al pensar que le regalaba eso porque a él no le gustaba su peinado) Tai se negó a jugársela otra vez. Ese tema, hasta que no pasaran unos cuantos años más era tabú para usarlo de regalo para Sora. También pensó en una pulsera, o un collar. Pero Sora se había negado rotundamente alegando que no se tomara tantas molestias, que con algo simple y sencillo ella iba a ser feliz.

—Sora…—la llamó en un susurro. Al estar sentado a su lado, Sora lo escuchó perfectamente. —…es Navidad, y quiero que me digas qué quieres que te regale.

—Tai, ya te he dicho que…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Pero no encuentro nada que regalarte, y de hoy no tiene que pasar. Así que quiero que me lo digas tú.

Sora miró su taza de chocolate unos segundos. Volvió su mirada hacia su amigo. Se le ocurría algo, pero quizás _ese algo_ no era algo que un amigo regalara a una amiga, sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no ansiaba que Tai se lo regalara, aunque solo fuera hoy por ser Navidad.

—¿Y bien?

La pelirroja lo miró, con un brillo en los ojos que Tai no supo descifrar.

—Quiero un ósculo.

Tai la miró como si le hubiese pedido algo de otro planeta.

—¿Un qué?

—Un ósculo—repitió la chica levemente sonrojada.

Tai parpadeó.

—¿Y eso qué es?

Sora lo observó, aguantando sonreír. Sabía que iba a preguntarlo, pero no se lo iba a decir. Dejaría que él mismo descubriera lo que era. Si bien cuando lo supiese no quería dárselo, ella podría poner la escusa de que era un simple beso de amigos.

—Tendrás que descubrirlo, no te lo voy a decir yo todo.

Y tras decir eso, la pelirroja volvió a la conversación que antes tenía con Joe, dejando a Tai más confuso que antes.

* * *

Pero vamos a ver. ¿Cómo quería Sora que le regalara un ósculo si él no sabía lo que era? Se quedaba en las mismas, sin saber qué hacer. Ósculo. Lo nombró mentalmente (_ósculo, ósculo, ósculo_) por si le llegaba a sonar aunque fuera un poco, pero cuanto más lo nombraba más raro le sonaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Una nueva marca de perfume para mujer? ¿Un dulce? ¿Qué?

Habían salido de la cafetería y ahora se encontraban los ocho paseando por las calles de su barrio, mirando las luces que ahora estaban encendidas y deteniéndose en algunos escaparates en los que Mimi se detenía más de lo normal.

_Ósculo._

Tai bufó, desesperándose. Se rendía, tendría que pedir ayuda.

—Oye Matt.

El rubio, que iba delante junto con Izzy y su hermano, miró hacia atrás. Se detuvo hasta que Tai llegó a su altura y después ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú sabes lo que es un ósculo?

El ceño del rubio se arrugó.

—¿Ósculo? —Tai asintió, esperando la respuesta—Pues me suena. Pero ahora mismo no caigo. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Sora me ha pedido eso por Navidad.

Un brillo de malicia se paseó por los ojos de Matt. Ah, ya sabia de lo que hablaba Tai. Pero no se lo iba a decir. Que se aguantara, eso por la bola que le había tirado antes en la cara. Lo sentía por Sora en verdad, pero las ganas de ver a Tai desesperado eran aún más grandes.

—Pues ni idea, la verdad.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua, pero entonces abrió los ojos.

—Izzy.

¡Claro que si! ¡Izzy lo sabia todo! Hasta lo más raro que te pudieras imaginar, él lo conocía como si fuera algo completamente normal.

—¿Tú sabes lo que es un ósculo?

El pelirrojo parpadeó.

—Pues si.

—Genial—contestó emocionado al ver qué por fin sabría lo que era— ¿Qué es?

Izzy alzó una ceja, preguntando mudamente a qué venía todo eso.

—Sora le ha pedido uno por Navidad—le contestó Matt al ver que Tai no abría la boca.

—Vaya—exclamó el chico mirando a su amigo, que esperaba impacientemente la respuesta. —Lo siento Tai, pero no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? —se indignó el castaño.

—Sora me ha hecho prometer que no te dijera nada—se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Somos amigos Izzy, no me puedes hacer esto.

Matt sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de su amigo. Tai le miró de mala manera.

—A mi no me hace ninguna gracia—bufó—Joe, ¿a qué tu si que sabes lo que es y me lo vas a decir? O tú, TK.

Tanto el rubio como Joe le miraron con una mezcla de diversión y compasión.

—Lo siento Tai—habló TK—Sora también nos hizo prometérselo.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua.

—Estoy perdido—suspiró abatido.

Continuaron caminando, cruzaron algunas calles, contemplaron algunos escaparates. Seguían andando cuando Mimi se quedó (de nuevo) parada en un escaparate, mirando hipnotizada lo que había tras el cristal.

—Mimi, venga—fue Tai el que se acercó esta vez para insistirle en seguir caminando.

—Oh, espera un segundo, Tai—pidió ella con voz infantil. El castaño se asomó para ver lo que miraba, pero algo llamó su atención. Entre todos los perfumes, productos de maquillaje y demás, una colonia roja reposaba en un cojín, y en ella, se podía leer la palabra "_Ósculo_" justo en el centro del frasco.

—¿Y esa? —le preguntó señalando la colonia.

Mimi miró en la dirección que le señalaba.

—¿La colonia esa? —Tai asintió—Es una nueva colonia que han sacado unos días. Dicen que si te la pones, el chico que te gusta querrá besarte. De ahí sale el nombre.

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo que de ahí venía el nombre?

—¿Ósculo significa beso?

La castaña asintió.

—Es un sinónimo un poco más culto supongo. Casi nunca se usa, por eso hay gente que cuando le nombras un ósculo no sabe lo que es.

Tai se sonrojó notablemente. S-Sora quería… ¿un beso?

—Eh, _chicas_—habló en plural Matt ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del castaño. —Venga.

Mimi corrió hasta donde estaba Matt y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio. Tai volvió también con sus amigos, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Durante todo el camino, fue mirando de reojo a Sora, que hablaba de algo muy interesante con Kari. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía la cara arder. ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? Solo era un beso ¿no? Un simple beso que él le daría y Sora estaría contenta. "_¿Y si para ella es más que un beso?_" ¿Más que un beso? "_Sino, no te lo pediría por Navidad_" Joder, eso también era verdad. Eran amigos, él siempre había podido besarla y eso no tendría nada de raro. Pero si ella se lo pedía por Navidad, quería decir que para Sora ese beso tendría que ser especial.

—Tai, oye.

—¿Eh? —el muchacho miró a la pelirroja, que lo observaba confundida.

—¿Estás bien?

Pero Tai no contestó, se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, hasta que su mirada bajó sin querer a sus labios. Se sonrojó al ser consciente de que estaba observando demasiado aquella zona y volvió a alzarla.

—Cl-Claro, no me pasa nada—aclaró esperando que Sora no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había mirado demasiado tiempo sus labios..

La chica lo miró una vez más y sonrió levemente.

—Los demás ya se van—le dijo mirando como Izzy y Joe se despedían de ellos.

"_Cierto_" se dijo Tai al ver como sus amigos se iban despidiendo uno a uno. Cuando Izzy y Joe caminaron en otra dirección, TK, Mimi y Matt también dijeron de irse, pues el padre de Matt había preparado una cena navideña. Incluso Natsuko había estado de acuerdo en ir junto con TK y así poder estar todos juntos. Y Mimi vivía en la misma dirección así que, después de despedirse también de ellos tres, Tai, Kari y Sora caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a casa de los Yagami.

Durante todo el camino Kari miraba de reojo a su hermano y a su amiga con una sonrisa. En la cafetería la pelirroja le había contado todo lo que había planeado para Tai, así que, cuando llegaron a la puerta, se apresuró a subir primero y así dejarles un poco de intimidad.

—Voy subiendo yo—contestó la castaña. Abrazó a Sora despidiéndose—Feliz Navidad Sora.

—Feliz Navidad Kari—le deseó la pelirroja. Kari subió las tres escaleras y desapareció por la puerta tras abrirla.

Sora miró a Tai, cogió aire, relajándose, y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

—Acabo de acordarme que mi madre me dio un regalo para dárselo a la tuya. ¿Me acompañas un momento a casa?

Tai sonrió.

—Claro.

La chica sonrió tras su bufanda y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Sora. Al llegar, la pelirroja le dijo que enseguida bajaba y subió a su casa. Tai se apoyó en la pared de su portal y suspiró. En cuanto había visto como su hermana había desaparecido por la puerta su corazón había dado un vuelco, empezando a latir a una velocidad increíble. Dentro de sus guantes sentía las manos sudadas de los nervios. Nunca le había pasado esto estando a solas con Sora, siempre había estado bien, relajado, a gusto. No quería decir que estuviese incómodo, ni mucho menos. Sino que esa sensación de nervios era nueva y todo ocurría porque Sora le había pedido un beso. "_Quizás le estés dando muchas vueltas_" le dijo una vocecita. "_O quizás no_" le dijo otra.

En ese momento Sora salió de su edificio, con una bolsa en la mano y buscó con la mirada a Tai, se acercó a él y anduvieron de vuelta a casa del castaño. Pero cuando iban caminando por una calle, Sora de detuvo en seco. Tai tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su amiga no iba al lado suyo, se giró también deteniéndose y observando como ella miraba en otra dirección.

—¿Sora?

Ella le miró a los ojos, sonrió y se acercó a él hasta cogerle de la mano.

—Ven un momento—pidió tirando de él.

Tai se dejó guiar. La pelirroja lo llevó a un parque donde aún quedaban niños jugando, pasaron por los toboganes y los columpios y siguieron andando hasta detenerse en un pequeño mirador que había.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó el castaño extrañado. El parque le sonaba, era donde él y Sora jugaban de pequeños, pero no sabía qué hacían allí.

Vio como Sora sonreía contenta mientras le señalaba un árbol.

—¿Ves ese árbol? —Tai asintió—¿No te recuerda a nada?

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar qué tenía de especial ese árbol.

—Un niño que estaba sentado, triste, porque Kota Akimoto le había pinchado su balón de fútbol…—empezó a narrar ella.

Los ojos de Tai se abrieron recordando, gracias a lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, de qué le sonaba ese árbol.

En ese árbol fue cuando conoció por primera vez a Sora.

_Flash back_

_Tai pateó con fuerza una piedra y se sentó en el árbol, apoyando su espalda en el tronco y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar de rabia, incluso sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque él se negó a llorar. Los niños no lloraban. El idiota de Kota le había pinchado su balón de fútbol tras haberlo chutado contra una palmera y encima él era al que había castigado la señorita. Vale que Kota se había llevado un puñetazo, pero esque cuando Tai le había dicho que le pidiera perdón, él se había negado. Su madre siempre le había pedido por Dios que usara la comunicación si tenía problemas, y él lo había hecho. Pero si la comunicación fallaba, tenía que buscarse la vida y ese niño no iba a salirse con la suya._

—_Hola._

_Tai alzó su cabeza, mirando a la niña que estaba enfrente de él. Sería un poco más bajita que él, con el pelo corto y de un color naranja brillante. Su piel era un poco morena pero no tanto como la suya y sus ojos eran de un color marrón rojizo. El castaño volvió a esconder el rostro._

—_Déjame—contestó simplemente._

_La niña se acercó un poco más, y se acuclilló enfrente de él. Dejó su balón a un lado y se cruzó de brazos._

—_He visto lo que ha pasado con Kota…_

_Tai bufó. Genial, ahora ese niña iba a regañarlo también._

—…_y es injusto que te hayan castigado. Él no quería disculparse cuando te ha pinchado el balón._

_Poco a poco, la mirada del niño se alzó para encontrarse de nuevo con la de la pelirroja, que le sonreía._

—_Aunque eso sí. Deberías de haberte controlado, pegar no está bien__—le explicó la niña frunciendo el ceño. A Tai le recordó a su madre cuando lo advertía de igual manera._

—_Se lo ha buscado—contestó Tai simplemente._

_Sora le miró y se encogió levemente de hombros._

—_Bueno, eso da igual. Me llamo Sora—dijo la niña._

—_Tai—contestó el niño._

—_¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Tai? Tengo un balón._

_La mirada del niño se posó en el balón y luego miró a la niña, extrañado._

—_Pero si eres una niña—era la primera vez que veía a una con un balón en la mano._

—_¿Y?_

—_¿Te gusta el fútbol? —preguntó evidentemente sorprendido._

_Sora asintió contenta._

—_Me gusta mucho. Y algún día seré igual de buena que Homare Sawa__—dijo la niña enseñando sus dientes mientras sonreía—__ Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos?_

_Tai sonrió y asintió con ganas._

_Fin del flash back._

—Ese día fue la primera vez que nos conocimos—le dijo Sora mirando el árbol—Aunque yo ya te había visto antes en clase. Siempre te llamaban la atención por hablar y siempre lograbas sacar de quicio a la maestra—rió ella.

—Pobre mujer, en verdad lograba ponerla histérica—confesó el castaño rascándose la nuca.

—Quería estar en un lugar especial...para darte esto—Sora le extendió la bolsa en ese momento.—Para ti.

Tai miró extrañado la bolsa.

—¿Pero no era para mi madre?

—Bueno, te he mentido—se encogió de hombros la pelirroja con una sonrisa. —Feliz Navidad, Tai.

El chico cogió la bolsa y miró dentro. Sacó de ella una bufanda blanca, a juego con unos guantes y al fondo, descansaba una foto enmarcada. Tai la sacó y una sonrisa de formó al ver quienes salían en ella. Era una foto de hace varios años, quizás en la época cuando él y Sora se hicieron inseparables. La foto había sido sacada en el parque, donde él, lleno de tierra por haber jugado minutos antes al fútbol, salía pisando un balón de fútbol y apoyaba su codo en el hombro de Sora, mientras ella sonreía a la cámara, también con la ropa llena de tierra, con las manos en su cintura.

—La bufanda la puedes usar ya—le dijo Sora para romper el silencio. Tai se había mantenido callado mientras miraba el regalo y la chica se estaba impacientando un poco. Cogió la prenda y la enredó en el cuello de su amigo, que la observaba fijamente a los ojos. Cuando terminó de colocársela correctamente se apartó para mirar cómo le quedaba. —Te queda bien.

En ese momento, Tai la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella, para envolverla en sus brazos y así poder abrazarla. Sora sonrió contra su hombro y pasó sus manos por su cintura, correspondiendo al abrazo. El castaño cerró los ojos, apretando aún más el agarre.

—Feliz Navidad, Sora—susurró él muy cerca de su oído. La pelirroja se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

Tai la miró fijamente.

—_Sora...es Navidad, y quiero que me digas qué quieres que te regale._

—_Quiero un ósculo._

Su corazón bombeó con más fuerza, sentía la sangre arderle bajo la piel. Solo esperaba que el beso que él le iba a dar tuviese el mismo significado para él que para ella. Los ojos del castaño se volvieron a desviaron hacia los labios de su amiga y, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se acercó hasta besarlos.

A pesar de estar seguramente a casi cero grados, sintió los labios de Sora suaves y cálidos, los acarició levemente y Sora le devolvió la caricia. Fue en ese momento, o quizás mucho antes pero no se había dado cuenta, cuando Tai descubrió lo increíblemente bien que se sentía estar así con Sora. Fue en ese momento que no veía la veía como su mejor amiga, sino que la veía como algo más. Puede que se hubiese dado cuenta porque ella le había pedido un beso, pero ahora estaba seguro de que esto que sentía era más que amistad. Se separó ligeramente de ella y miró como ella tenía aún sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Apoyó su frente delicadamente contra la de ella y Sora abrió los ojos, no sabiendo qué decir. Tai tampoco habló.

Cogió el rostro de la chica con sus manos y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Sora, la cual los abrió, dejando que Tai explorara su interior y lo que quisiera. El castaño la acercó aún más cuando la lengua de Sora salió al encuentro de la suya. Separaban sus rostros tras unos minutos, intentando recuperar aire, pero Tai enseguida volvía a asaltar los labios de la pelirroja, mordiéndolos juguetonamente. Ella sonrió contra sus labios, divertida por la impaciencia de Tai, aunque ella no iba a reprocharle nada.

Cuando dejó de sentir los labios de Tai sobre los suyos, Sora mantuvo los ojos cerrados y suspiró. Tai besó su frente con suavidad y la chica abrió sus ojos. Sus miradas se dijeron todo y ambos sabían que desde ese beso las cosas no iban a ser como antes, sino que serían mucho mejores. Después de mirarla y sonreírle, el castaño entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sora y tiró de ella.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella.

Tai le sonrió de nuevo, se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.

—Tendré que comprarle algo a mi novia por Navidad ¿no crees? —le murmuró a poca distancia sin dejar de mirarla.

El corazón de Sora saltó dentro de su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Tai esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y tiró de nuevo de ella suavemente. La pelirroja le miró con ojos brillantes y tras sonreírle, ambos se perdieron entre la gente.

"_Mi novia_" Sora sonrió mientras el brazo del castaño se deslizaba por su hombro. Tai no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, le había hecho a Sora el mejor regalo de Navidad.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Si, sé que es un fic navideño con retraso. Pero como lo empecé el 24 y no tuve tiempo a continuarlo, ni pensé en abandonarlo ni nada. Lo continué y aquí está x) Ahh mi querido Taiora, esta pareja me pone contentísima. Lo repito, es la mejor y me encanta._

_**Dedicado a todas/os las/os fans del Taiora ;)**  
_

_Y aprovecho para reclamar que mi regalo de Navidad (quiero un Tai) aún no ha llegado ¬¬ Esperaré hasta el día de los Reyes, haber si sus majestades me lo traen por favor *—*_

_Espero que estéis disfrutando de las vacaciones y de las fiestas :)_

_Nora._


End file.
